The Unreal
by summerangel95
Summary: This is when Bella is already and vampire and has a "friend" who becomes jelous and Edward. Lets just say things don't go so well.
1. the beginning

I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is my first one. I am new to this and i want you guys to reply and tell me if it was good or bad!!! Thanks... and EDWARD AND BELLA ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

My life was simple and not many signs of trouble passed my way. But that was before I moved to my father's house in Forks. I really hate Forks because its so wet and cold. It is the total oppisite of Jacksonville, Florida. I love my dad Charlie and my mom needs time to travel with Phil, her new husband. My mom loves traveling but never is able to go on buisness trips with Phil... so i decided to go and live with Charlie. Phil is okay but he is way to plain for my taste. He is young which is why my mom is so crazy for him. To keep his buisness, he must travel to different places. That is why i am moving over here... in wet, wet, Forks.

i don't mind moving or staying in Forks for a while. I didn't have that many friends... except for one who is Amy Gergens. But she got pregnant at the age of 15 by a player named Ricky and now is in the hospital trying to give birth to a baby boy! Reality TV thinks that is amazing and great story for everyone to see. Now Amy is Popular and she dumped me so whatever! I don't blame her for dumping me. I am a girl with drak brown hair flowing down my back. Its wavy but tamable... at the wrong times. My eyes are a lighter brown color than my hair and my lips are plain pink. My skin is PLAIN! Now I know your wondering "How can she live in Florida and not have a slight tan?" I have no clue! My skin just repels it. I had not "body" either. Not that i am flat chested but not to make me satisfied. Plus the way i dress and the way others dress is totally different. i dress comfortable and casual. A little too casual if i may add. I am not missing much and maybe i can start new. i am hoping for a boyfriend or just anyfriend that would do.

my name is Isabella Swan. But i prefer Bella. Short, Sweet, and to the point. It actually fits me quite well. Now that i was finished packing, my room felt pretty empty and useless. i felt horrible leaving my mother, but for her to be with her husband is something unfair to take away. Even though it is unfair for Phil to take away my mom

"Honey. You... you don't have to go. i don't want you to think i want you to leave just so i can go and travel with Phil." She wipped a tear that fell quickly to show that she wasn't crying. Too late to change my mind though. This was a non-refunable ticket! But she desrves to be with Phil.

"Mom. I got this. I'm sure i do. Its okay. Besides i want to spend time with dad. You have fun with Phil." It sounded like i was trying to confince myself. But it wasn't a total lie. I did miss dad. Last time i saw him was two years ago. I din't want my mom and dad to spend so much money sending me back anf forth. i broke my dad's heart just like mom did. i think i should repay the debt.

"if your sure... you have all my numbers right. you have to email me everyday. No every hour. Keep in touch with me okay. You..."

"Mom! breathe!" i saw her take a deep breath but didn't see her exhale. "Mom. i am going to be alright. i will keep in contact but i also have to keep a life. a new life. i can't be emailing you constantly, but enough to get though the day. please don't make this hard on me enough as it already is." i felt tears coming to my eyes. Those bastards. They always come unexpectantly.

"My baby all growing up!" Mom bursted into tears and collapsed into my arms. i started to cry with her. Why does this have to be so hard! i only spent most of my life with her. What does that even mean.

"Come on. Lets go... the taxi's here." My words came out all staggered. I never cried like this before. I never heard my heart being torned. I heard the last piece as it cam crashing down within as she let go.

"Your right. So strong. Look at me!" I turn toward her and she looks horrible. Her eyes are red, her nose is dripping... ewww... he make-up is smudges and she looks like a true mom.

"i love you. i'll find a pay-phone when i arrive at the airport." i didn't own a cell phone. i lost it last year and my mom never had enough money to get another.

"There is no need for that. Here." Mom gave me a dark blue box with a green bow. It glittered in the sunlight. i was shaking it close to my ear ever sinsce i was a little kid to hear whhat was inside. It rattled hard. I ripped the box slowly trying to remeber and embrace the moment. Okay... the oak tree was covering the sun. A few clouds, my mom in my t-shirt... hey! i was looking for that one. I grominced and looked st her but she was looking ar my present. As i noticed i was finsihed ripping the wrapping paper i looked at the box and everything went black.

"Bella... Bella can you hear me?" I hear her voice in the background. Oh shit! I am going to get late for the flight. I stood up so fast that i got very dizzy. i hear my ears ringing.

"What happened?" I looked around an noticed i was still on the driveway.

"You fainted once you saw your present."

"Oh." I looked at the box still at my hand. It was a cell phone. But not just any cell... an iphone 3G! How could she affor this?

"how? when? why? huh?" I was so confussed.

"Baby i wanted you have the best phone i could afford and Phil helped a little." The taxi driver honked hhis horn. I groaned. Stupid idiot.

"okay mom. Got to go. Love yah." MY mom hugged into those bear hugs she always gave.

"bye baby. My baby bella. i will miss you."

"I will miss you too." I felt those bastard tears falling down my face once more.

"Come on ladies. i don't have all day." The taxi driver honked the horn again. Stupid bitch can't let a mother and her daughter have their own moment?

"Okay mom. Let go before he throws something at us like last time. My mom laughed at that.

"i hope it is something softer than his phone. That hurt." She started rubbing her heard. I forced a laugh until my sides started hurting. I climbed into the taxi with the phone held tightly in my hand.

"bye" i whispered. She stood there waving with tear flooding down her face. Phil walked beside her and held her while we drove off. The taxi driver looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I should have gave you more time back there."

"No. i wouldn't be able to get out of there if you didn't." This wasn't just any taxi driver. This was my favorite driver.

"Where to Bella?"


	2. Airport Madness

**Come on guys! You must Review! Review! Review!**

Chapter 2

"So... where to Bella?"

"Oh come on! As if you don't know." I rolled my eyes and gave him my death stare. He looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"I knoooow. But it is polite to ask. Isn't it?" He started wiggling his eyebrows at me. I tried to contain my the gigles escaping from my mouth.

"Oh shut up Jacob. You are totally ruining my human moment."

"Human moment! Your not even human! How can you have a human moment when your not even human!" I cannot believe we are going to fight about this again.

"I STILL WANT TO BE HUMAN BUT APPARENTLY I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" i took off my three inch heel and threw at him.

"OW! But you do enjoy being a vampire right? Spending time with me?" Ugh! I never wanted to be vampire. I was having a great life until Jacob came and bit me.

"I still want to be human." My voice went into a whisper but i knew he could hear me. "Why did you do it? I had a perfect life without being a vampire. Sure i was ignored but now there are so many complecations. I cannot do this anymore."

"Oh." Benny looked hurt and kept his eyes on the road. "Well... its too late now." His voice went into a harsher tone. "If you don't want to be a vampire then just kill yourself!"

"Wow. You want me to kill myself?"

"NO! Never... i like you Bella. That is why i transformed you. I thought we would make a great couple." Ewww. I only think of Jacob as my friend. Never anything more. That would be like dating my brother. My vampire brother.

"Jake. I do like you. But not like a girlfriend and boyfriend should. I like you as a brother." I started playing with my hands so i don't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't i turn you on just a little?" He started tickeling me.

"AHHHHHHHH! JACOB STOP! AHHHHHHHH! JACOB BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Jacob snickered and went back to driving. I sighed.

"Fine you turn me on a little, but not a lot." I turn to look at the cars and people were looking at us like there was a murder in the car.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" I turned to Jacob.

"I don't know." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Oh come on. You can read their minds. You can hear their thoughts. I must know.

"Your right. They think that someone was murdered in the car because theu heard your bloodcurling scream." He started laughing even louder than ever before.

"Ugh. These people are so ubsurd. They think of the most unreasonable cases." I flashed my vampire smile at the drivers. My smile is dazzeling to the drivers. They totally look side tracked.

"You know... you should get arrested for that." I turned to him.

"Why." Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked at me unsteadily.

"It is against the law to distract drivers while they are driving." I started laughing. It sounded like bells. I love my laugh.

"That's what makes it so fun! Watch this." I flashed my dazzeling smile to a fat man eating McDonald and he turn the car so hard that he fell of the bridge we were on. Crap!

"That was stupid." He was laughing his head off and i could help but laugh too. It was even funnier when the abulance came and the police and a helicopter. Did i mention it was the washington bridge. Well he was going to die eventually.

"Speed up. I am going to the miss the flight."I looked at the clock which was flashing 3:00. I have to be on the flight by 3:30 pm and i don't think i should use my vampire speed for this. People are going to think bad thoughts that can cause a whole lot of trouble for me and for Jacob.

"Don't worry we are already here." It didn't look like that to me. We just got off the bridge i last remeber. Next thing i knew we were right out of the airport. I don't know how he does that but i am greatful in this case.

"Thanks Jacob. Now can you please get my dazzling vampire bags for me. That's one good thing about being a vampire. I am dazzeling." I shinned his favorite smile. I guess he thought i was flirting.

"You were dazzeling before you were a vampire, and your dazzeling now."

"Oh jacob! You swoon me off my feet!" I teased him smaking the back of his head with my purse.

"Well... you were." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you jacob. Now stop flirting with me and get my bags. I can't carry 3 bags and a purse. It would look wrong. Plus you would be a great gentleman." I batted my eyes at him. I can't to get rid of him. The other reason of why i am moving to Forks is to stay away from Jacob and to breathe. Jacob is a good kid... vampire but i am not IN LOVE with him. I just LOVE him.

"Sure Bella. Whatever you say." He dashed to my bags before i could even take a step. I cautiously looked in both directions hoping no one saw that. Then smacked him in the arm.

"What are you tring to do. Get us in trouble? You know the more humans you attract the more likey we will get hunt down." I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot.

"Humans can't hunt us. We only hunt them." He flashed his pearly whites.

"I love your smile. Its like a form of liquor to me."

"Well. Then don't leave. You can stay with me and get drunk in my presence."

"That sounds like a great offer if only you meant that in a friendly tone. I know what your feeling and i am not getting in bed with you anytime soon.

"Then i'll wait. I have all eternaty to go."

"i hope you're not waiting all eternaty because that is an awful waste of time."

"I'll always waste my time with you." He wiggled his eyebrow and i couldn't help but to laugh. I looked at my phone. 3:15. Shit. I didn't even get my plane ticket.

"Hurry up Jacob. Lets go."

"Fine. Fine. Let me carry those." He took a bag from my hand and the other remaining one in the trunk. He put the bags on the belt to the plane. He did it so fast that the security was baffeled. I hit him in the head again. We sped through the airport and got to my desination just when they called my flight number.

"Well. This is it." I hope the same scene with my mom didn't happen with Jacob. I could handel that.

"Yeah i guess it is." He shoved his hands into his pocket and started rocking on his heels.

"Bye Jakey." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but Jacob turned his head and kissed me on my lips. It didn't feel right. I tried to pull away but he was too strong for me. i just stood there like a doll. When he was done, he had a huge grin playing on his mouth.

"I am glad you enjoyed that." Ugh. I pushed myself away from him.

"i did not enjoy that. Jake i don't like you at all. You're just a friend who transformed me. To me you are just my creator." Jacob froze and i left off into the airplane as my normal human pace could take me. Which was very, very slow. But i couldn't catch a human's eye. Not even when i was crying.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**you guys have to respond. if you don't then in the next story Bella will commit suicide and jacob will kill himself too because you caused Bella to die. GOOD JOB!**


	3. Summer Camp

**common guys. you must review more and more. my self esteem is being brought to a low! Sorta. I know i am a good writer... i just need you guys to think this as well. So get to it! And for those confused readers, BElla didn't slap Jacob... well i don't think so. And in chapter 1 and 2, she is a vampire so hitting another vampire won't HURT. Only if it is a human slapping a vampire. Just wanted to clear that up!**

Chapter 3

I wipped my eyes. The flight ettendant is staring at me. I wonder what he is thinking. I tried to read his emotions. _Lust. _Ewww! I would never do a flight attendant. I shifted my eyes and looked at the movie. All i saw was crappy pictures moving through a small box. I used to love watching television but ever since i got changed i had no interest in these. Only human blood but i try to drink animal blood. I don't think it is right to take the life away from human beings like my life was taken from me. Now i am cursed to be damned for life, than when i was human.

"Miss. Would like anything else... like company? A pretty gal like you shouldn't be all alone." It was the same flight attendant who was staring at me.

"No thank you." I shinned my dazzeling smile hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink? It won't be for another 3 hours and you haven't eaten anything." The flight attendant rose an eyebrow and had confusion all over his face.

"Sorry. I had a big meal before i came here. Thanks anyway...." I looked at his badge. "Jake." There was doubt in his eyes and mine as well. I really hurt Jacob. My jakey. But he should know i don't like him. Not the way he likes me. It was all his fault for transforming me. I never wanted this life. I was a teenager who believed in God. Shocking that a girl in Florida believes in God the way i do. It was like i was transformed just yesterday instead of a year ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you sure you want to go to camp. I don't think i could let you stay 100 miles away from your own mother." Renee started shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Mom. I will be fine. No great! I want to show my guitar skills and this camp would be just great!" I stroked my guitar. It was golden brown with glitter streaks. Sure it looked girly but hot as well.

"Wait your guitar need one more thing." She was looking through her dresser. I turned around to look at my new guitar. The old one was balck with red streaks. Renee said that it would look like i was in a goth band. She was starting to wast me time.

"What are you looking for mom?"

"Wait... ah! Here it is." She turned around with a gold star with a small flower in the middle like it was just about to bloom. It was beautiful and would look perfect on my guitar.

"That is for me?" I was stunned.

"Yes. Your father gave this to me for my car back when we were young and partying."

"You are still young mom." I rolled my eyes and took the star from her. Carefully handeling like it was made out of breakable glass.

"Yes but i am not partying." She laughed her sun filled laugh. "Anyway. i want you to have it. You are a star... even though you are not fully blooming.

"Nice one. Good advice that comes with a matching present." I laughed and placed it on my guitar. Renee laughed with me and brushed my guitar with her index finger.

"I can't believe you bought this with your own money."

"Well i needed a new guitar for camp and you said i neede a job so i got one."

"Yes. At McDoanld! Not something i want to see my 18year old daughter doing." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever." I turned to my guitar case and zipped it closed. The case use to be black but Renee and i got bored so we took pastels and paint and decorated it. It looks so cute and Renee is a true artist.

"You will be dazzeling out there."

"I don't know how i could be dazzeling mom. I am pale and skinny. Not everyday when a girl from florida comes out pale and super skinny."

"Hey! I made you so your beautiful! Now shut up and get out of here. I'll see you in a week!" She turned me around a playful kicked my butt.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I am going. I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." She took out a hankerchief and blew into it. I laughed. It was only one week. She could make it. I took my cell phone out and looked at the time. 2:57 pm. My phone was crappy and old. I can't wait to get a new one.

"Taxi!" The taxi driver was sleeping. "Hey!" I kicked the car and the man flew up.

"Watch the car! Its not mine!" He got out and opened the door to give me a few other words in his mind until he saw me.

"Well. Sorry! I have to get going!" He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Sure. Sure. My name is Jacob i will be your taxi driver." He looked like he was a year younger than me.

"Thank you Jacob. My name is Bella." I held out my hand to shake with his but he took it and shaked it. I blushed.

"Very nice to meet you Bella. It is an honor to be your driver." He flashed his pearly whites at me. My blush even blushed.

"Thanks? Errr. Okay then... get driving." I don't know why he was just standing there. If he was my taxi driver then should he be driving instead of giving my mom a show? OH NO!!! I turned around and Renee was staring at me with wide eyes and a matching smile. I shugged and blushed then got into the car. Those bastard blushes. They come always at the wrong time.

"Yes my darling." He bowed in my direction and got into the driver seat. I slapped my forehead in embaressment. How was i going to explain this to my mom when i get back?

As i studied JAcob even further, i saw that he looked like a god. It was against me to think that since i believe there was only one god and that was the God that made the heavens and the earth. But Jacob looked so immortal. His long hair shinned in the car. It was cloudy outside so i couldn't see what he was looking at. I hope it was on the road. He started laughing i suddenly got confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing. I hear... never mind." He looked worried like he might have exposed something. If i didn't know any better i would have thought he could read minds. I saw Jacob smile again and i started to get a little freaked. I looked at his eyes. They were golden brown. His lips we perfect like his smile. He was muscular and tall for his age.

"So... how are you able to drive... like you don't even have a real driver's license." I was embaressed than i could get a single word out. He chuckled a little and then turned to me.

"How old do you think i am?"

"Uhhhh. 17?"

"Wrong. I am 19 years old." My eyes turned wide.

"You do not look like your 19."

"Well i am." He rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to the road. HE turned into a drivea nd then we arrived at the camp.

"Thank you." I turned to open my door but apperently he was already there. I was shocked.

"Ummm?" I didn't know what to say. "How did you get to my door so fast?

"Yeah. Um sorry. I run fast." He looked away as i got out. What was he hiding?

"Okay well. Thanks. I hope i see you again." I really did hope i would see him again. He looked so cute. He snickered and wrote something down.

"Call me is you need a drive. I will always be available." I blushed as he gave me his number.

"S-sure." I took the paper and clumsly put it into my guitar case. He smiled sninning his dazzeling pearly whites and stepped back into his car. I watched as he drove away. I think i saw him laughing but i shaked my head. i am just lucky that a guy that cute talked to me. I turned around and saw the camp. It looked broken down. Not like the one in the brochure. People looked as confused as i was but i shrugged.

"You must be Isabella." I turned around and saw a guy standing there akwardly. I smiled. He looked like he was having a mental war in there.

"Bella. I prefere Bella."

"Oh. Okay sure." He looked around and kick the dirt.

"So... what school did you come from?"

"The only school in Forks. Are you new here because your father talks a lot about you."

"Of course. Which is why you called me Isabella instead of Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you come from?"

"Florida. Where it is always sunny. But i wanted to get away. Sure it is a city away but whatever."

"Ah. Ever since i came here Florida was just hurting me with it's rays."

"You don't like the sun?" I was bewildered. I never heard of anyone not liking the sun.

"Well i don't like it when it is so hot. That is why i live in Forks. Where it is always cold and wet." I shuddered. I never want to live in Forks. The conselor came out and i saw Jacob. I was so shocked when i saw him. Why was he here? I thought i saw him drive away. Jacob saw me and walked toward.

"shit! Oh man!" I was cursing to myself and the boy looked at me confused.

"Do you know him?" He was looking a little jelous.

"Uh... yes...no... i don't know?" I must be hyperventalating in front of him.

"Hello there ma'am. Mike you should go to your conserlor." Jacob turned to Mike. So that was the dude's name.

"Err... See you later Mike."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He shaked his heas and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. I barely got time to find out what instument he played.

"Wow. I see you everywhere." I turned to him wondering why he was here.

"Maybe it was meant to be." I blushed. Was he talking to me?

"Err..."

"Yes. I am talking about you." I was confused.

"I didn't say anything." His smile turned upside-down in a flash.

"Um. Never mind. I should get back with the other conserlors. By the way, you are on my team." Great! Just what i needed. More distractions.

"I'll call you!" I called after him. He turned around with his thumbs sticking up. Then he winked and turned around. I blushed once and again and looked for my cabin.

_Okay. That was so stupid. I'll call you? Ugh! Itsn't that the guy's line? I am totally unexperienced at this dating thing. Back in Florida, no one wanted to go out with me. Except that creepy nerd that i have bio with... but who in the right mind would want to go out with that piece of shit? And gosh! What the hell is this suppose to be... the brochure totally lied to me. At least i have Jacob with me. Oh my GOD he is super cute! But it is like he can totally read my mind! I am that open booked? Oh okay. Cabin 6, cabin 7, cabin 12... wow that is so stupid. Where is cabin 10? Cabin 13, cabin 9, cabin 10! Well... at least i found my cabin number._

I open the door and i saw 2 supermodels in this room. I must have reached the wrong camp. I was suppose to be in musician camp not super model camp. I froze near the door not knowing what to do. _Why did i have to look so plain._ I thought. The two girl shot their heads up once i opened the door full way.

"Oh my GOD! So you're own roomie? This is great!" A short girl with jet black hair was bounching with me. I was so confused. I looked at super model #2. She had blond hair and was very tall and skinny. She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and went back to painting her nails. I wanted to spill that nail polish all over her plastic face.

"Ummm... thanks. So who are you guys?" The short girl stopped jumping.

"Oh. Sorry! i totally forgot to introduce myself." She stuck out her hand at me to shake it. I took it. "My name is Alice. Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rose Cullen." Rose got up and walked over to me gracefully.

"Nice to meet you." She touched my hand and as quick took it away.

"Oh don't mind her." Alice waved a hand toward her. "She just hates getting attached."

"Oh. Okay then." I set my guitar down on the only available bed and took my bag to the corner.

"Well aren't you going to unpack?" Alice jumpes from her bed to my bed. She looked like a ballerina while she did it. But i was so shocked that i flew onto the floor.

"Ugh!" I landed on my back with a great thud. Great! i already embarressed myself on the first day. Am i that clumsy?

"OMG! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that." In a second she was at my side helping me up. I was so shocked. How did she get here so fast?

"Alice!" Rose whispered at her so sharply that it could have broke the vase sitting next to her as well as my hear drums.

"Oops." Alice whispered back and they both looked at me. I brought my eyes to the floor to prevent from looking at their eyes. I don't like attention. It just makes me even more clumsy.

"Err. Any way. I was going to unpack but i had to get my other bag." I walked out the door and looked at the sky. The clouds were dark and it looked like it was about to rain. Maybe i should get to know my roommates a little bit better. i picked up my handbag and walked to my cabin. Alice looked up at me like they were just talking about me.

"Hey! It lookes like it is about to rain." Alice jumped back to her bed.

"Yeah i think so too. I guess we are not going to do that welcome camp out like they said earlier." I started moving my clothes from my suitcases to my dresser that was beside my table. It was big enough for all my clothes not that there is that much since we are just staying here for a week.

"Well i am glad. I can't ruin any of my outfits that would look good for a camp out." Wow. Alice was a fashion freak. No... a fashion pixie! But i like Alice. I think we are going to be great friends. I am not so sure about Rose though. It is like she wants to kill me or something. No wonder she doesn't like getting attached!

"I was actually looking foward to it. I am addicted to smores and i get to see my competion for the talent show at the end of the week."

"OMG! I love the talent show last year! My and Rose rocked it!" Alice started jumping up and down again. It sorta reminded me of a 5 year old child who wanted a lolipop.

"So you are able to compete in pair?" Not in a group with 3 right? I would really like someone to face it with... even if i am not going to see them next year.

"Yeah. Actually you can compete in more than 3 in a group. But 5 is the max." I nodded my head. Maybe Mike would want to play with me. I mean he is a nice guy, but i really don't know what he plays and if he plays good enough for my liking.

"Speaking of which... were are your instuments?" I barely saw any instuments there. Rose smiled at Alice. I am starting to think that Rose is either shy or she really hates me.

"They are in the music room. We put them in there so we don't have to carry them around everywhere."

"So... what instuments do you guys play?" I didn't want to sound pushy but i was getting a little annoyed at why they won't tell me. Alice jumped to my side and Rose stood next to her.

"I play the base while rose plays the drums. We both sing as well... and since you are a guitarist and it wouls sound totally cool.. would like to join our band for the talent show?" Alice smiled at Rose like she knew the answer.

"Sure!" At least i knew i wasn't going to do this alone.

"Wonderful! I have to pick out your outfit!" Alice came running toward me but Rose stayed behind like she had someting better to do.

"Ummm. Wait! Don't touch it!" I ran to my suitcase but it was too late. Remember when i told you i liketo stay simple? Obviously Alice doesn't.

"This is what you wear?" She was trying real hard not to look discusted but i could see right through her.

"Yeah... i like to stay simple."

"OH no, no, no! We are going to change that!" Alice came to show me her suitcases. There was seven! And they were huge! There was so many things that came to my head.

1) How can a little girl carry so much?

2) Why does Rose hate me so much?

3) This is going to be a long week!


	4. Summer Camp continued!

**Kay this is my Fourth Chapter. This continuing the flashback okay! This is when she is a human. The first 2 chapters was when she was a vampire. The flashback was when she was not a vampire. Now this is the continueing of Bella's flashback. Now keep on reviewing! I need more fan members!**

BPOV:

This is not going to be good. Alice can't seem to find anything in my suitcase that she likes. I don't know how to react with her! Rose is getting on my last nerve. Is she doesn't talk to me... i will smack the living shit out of her. No matter how beautiful she is.

"Alice?" Rose was waving her hands in front of Alice. I think she was spacing out. I was about to shake the living day lights out of her untill she looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alice was staring at me like i just came from another planet. Rose looked at me and then back at Rose.

"Umm. Bella, you should unpack." She was looking straight foward. I was about to look in her direction but the look Rose was giving me made me think other wise."

"I think your right." I turned around and look like i was unpacking but i was watching Alice and Rose whispering to each other. I barely could hear anything. Alice's lips were moving so fast it barely looked like she was moving her lips. Rose looked at me a couple of times then looked straight then back at me. I had enough. I threw my clothes into the dresser and looked at my roommates.

"I am going out. I will be right back okay?" Alice and Rose looked at me and then back at each other. Ugh! I wonder what they are thinking about.

_AlicePOV_

I was just about to help Bella with her outfit. I have a couple of clothes that could fit her. I would do he a big favor. Rose seems to dislike her although i don't know why. She hates every human. Just because she is not human, doesn't mean she should be angry at everyone else who is. But i love Rose. Like a sister... well i guess she is a sister since Carlise wants us to be thought of a family and not a vampire clan. I know what he means. I need a true family since i can't remember my human life at all. All i remember it darkness.

"Why does she have to be our roommate? Can't Jacob find us another vampire? He knows i can't deal with humans!"

"Oh be quiet Rose. Just deal with the fact you will never be a human. You are transformed and you have a lover at home like me. There is nothing to be sad about. We have someone we love who will stay with us forever." i skipped to the other side were Bella was.

"I guess your right."

"Aren't i always?" All of a sudden my mind went blank. I was seeing another vision. All i heard was a light voice saying 'Alice'. I think it was Rose but i wasn't sure. All i saw was a dark place. It was somewhere in the camp... JAKE'S ROOM! i knew where that place was. Jacob is my friend along with Rose. Ever since we first came to camp we saw Jacob. He was older than us in tranformation years. He has been a vampire for more than 200 years! Jacob is funny but always gets what he wants. But what does Jake's room have to do with anything. I see Bella in the room. She is sitting down on the bed and then Jake springs at her! Then the vision was gone.

"Alice?" I looked at Rose worried. Bella looked like she was about to shake me out of it. I don't think she will be able to since i am way stronger than her so she won't be able to move me at all.

"Umm. Bella you should unpack." I had to talk to Rose someway without Bella knowing. Bella paused and then went to her suitcase. I knew she would try to be listening.

"What's wrong?" Rose whispered.

"It's bella."

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"Why would you care? You don't like her!"

"Itsn't not like i dislike her. I am starting to like her now! She is so far a good human friend."

"Sure! Not like you just want the information out of me."

"Come one! Its both. I really like Bella."

"Well Bella will be in trouble."

"Trouble?" Rose turned to look at Bella. Bella tensed up like she was caught. But then Rose looked at me.

"Yes. It has to do with Jake."

"Jake! OMG! He is like my best buddy! What would he do to Bella?"

"Remember how he always get what he wants?"

"Yup."

"Well he wants Bella."

"HE WANTS HER?!" She was whispering/screaming now.

"Shhhhhhhh! Bella already thinks we're crazy. We don't want her to think anything else about us. She is a good friend and maybe a good sister."

"Sister? What do you mean sister?" Oh snap! I totally forgot that i didn't tell her abou the sister thing.

"I-I'll tell you later." I saw Bella throw her clothes into her dresser and turned around.

"I am going out! I'll be right back okay?" Me and Rose looked at each other and then at bella. Before we could say anything she stormed out out the room.

"You don't think that it would happen today right?"

"i hope not." I paced back and fourth trying to find out what to do. We have only matter of minutes.

_BPOV_

Where the hell is Jacob? I need him right now. I need his smile to make me calm down. It was pouring outside but i really don't care. I went to the cousilor's meeting room. I saw Jacob talking to other consilors. Most of them were girls...ugh! What was i thinking! Obviously he doesn't like me since he has these sluts to talk to. Before i turned around to walk out, Jacob turned to me and a big smile went on his face.

"Bella! Over here!" Aww! He called me over! Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Jumie! Jacob was chuckling to himself when i sat down.

"What are you laughing at?"

"i was just remembering an inside joke." OKayyyy.

"Sorry. Was i interupting you?" I looked over to the girls who were very jealous at the time.

"No, no! Not at all. Come and join me my love." I blushed while the girls stood up.

"We have to go Jacob." One girl said.

"Yeah sorry. Have fun with your girlfriend." Another said.

"Umm. I am not his..." Jacob cut me off.

"Alright girls.. good bye." And then directly at me. They rolled their eyes and staring whispering a string of curses. Jacob laughed like he heard them and kept staring at my eyes. His eyes was a deep shade of blue. Like an ocean i could swim in. He was slightly tan and his long hair down. I wanted to play with his hair so badly.

"Hi."

"Hey." Jacob chuckled to himself again. "What brought you here? I thought i would have to wait until tomorrow to see you again!"

"Nope. So how's things going?"

"What's wrong? Bored already or are you staying away from the evil roommates?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"No. I like my roommates. Well, Alice. Rose seems like she hates me. And yes... i am very bored."

"Yes. Rose is a little stubborn but you'll like her... eventually!" He stared laughing and i couldn't help but laugh as well. His laugher was a little off but sounded nice.

"Rose is stubborn but i will get on her side. IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" I punched the air and he started laughing again.

"Would you like to come to my cabin? I have to change out of this sweaty shirt." He pulled at the collar of the shirt and then left it.

"Sure." Jacob took my hand and lead me to his cabin. At first i blushed thinking that he was holding my hand then blushed even more when i found out i was going to be in his room alone. Jacob smiled really big then, like he could hear my thoughts.

"Wow. Nice place." I started to giggle when i saw his room. It looked old and funny. But there were also new technological equipment. On the the door it said 'jake place'.

"I know right. Make yourself confortable while i find a shirt." I sat on the bed since the chairs looked stupid and about to brake. They really know how to treat a consilor.

"When did you come here?" I was curious why he would spend time in a camp rather than go out to a pool or the beach. Florida is great with beaches and i would love to see him in a swimming trunk.

"Well. I love to hear musical talent." He was trying to cover up his laugh. I pouted. Was he laughing at me?

"Sorry. I din't mean to laugh. I am honestly not laughing at you. It's just how you phrase your word that makes me crazy over you." I blushed. Such a gentleman.

"Thats much better to hear than your laugh. I mean, it is the most ridiculous thing i ever heard!"

"At least i don't blush."

"I can't help it man!"

"I like your blush." I blushed again. "See there it is." I turned around. I wanted to look at anything but him.

"How long have you been here?" I turned to him and he was shirtless. His abs were perfectly shaped. I blushed again.

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what?" I looked at the bean bag chair and started laughing. I can't believe he has a bean bag chair! That is so old!

"I know its old." Like he read right off my mind.

"It is. Why on earth do you have it?" He shrugged.

"At the time is looked cool in my room. I never had the guts to throw it out." He climbed onto the bed. My heart started to pick up. I wonder if he could hear it. He looked like he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch me.

"BELLA! NOOOO!" My eyes shot open. Alice and Rose looked horror struck but then something hit my skin. Right on my neck. It hurted so much! At first my neck was hot. It started getting unnaturally hot. I felt like i was on fire.

"TAKE OUT THE FIRE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All i saw was Jacob holding his wrist to his mouth and Alice was crying on Rose. Rose was crying too. I couldn't stop screaming. All i then heard was Jacob telling me 'I'm sorry' over and over. Then everything went dark.

**OMFG! What's going to happen????? You would find out soonner if only you would review. I would probably do it soonner anyway but still. You must review. Maybe Bella might die in the next chapter... you never know unless you read the rest! So review!! MWAHAHAHA!**


	5. The transformation

**sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter! I had school and life to go on... and stuff. So yeah. But that still doesn't mean you can't review. The more the better... even if there are like millions before mine. JUST REVIEW!**

I could still feel the burining. I don't know how long I've been like this. AI think i am still screaming. I can't remember anymore. All i see is darkness and feel the buring on my skin. I want to die. The pain is unbearable. And this is so not the time to be admiting my fear of the dark! An 17 year old afraid of the dark... every guys dream! The fire is slowing down. That's weird. Why am i still alive if i was being burned alive. I am so confussed. All i remember was Jacob leaning in to kiss me and then Rose and Alice bursted through the door. I hope Jacob is not taken. That would be horrible and i never knew if he belonged to Alice or Rose. If i knew i wouldn't have met Jacob. The burning stopped at my limbs. I could move them again... but i didn't feel safe untill i can open my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard a light but deep voice call my name. I wanted to open my eyes right there. It was Jacob. I knew it was Jacob. No one had a dreamier voice. I tried speaking but noithing would come through my lips.

"Come on Wake up Bella." I am not sure who said this. It must have been Rose. Alice has a hyper, sweet voice. I flew my eyes open.

"ohmygodsheiswaking!You'resoluckysheisstillaliveoriwouldberipppingoutyourownguts." I heard alice blabbing and rushing in a fast voice that i am confussed i catched it all. I felt strong arms pick me up. I flinched away from the touch.

"Sorry." Jacob murmered. I was still looking at the room i was in. It was Jacob's but i saw more details. I saw the dust moats and the gleam of light. I saw the light bulb and what consisted inside. I looked at Alice, Rose, and Jacob. They were so clear. I got of the floor in a second. I was so stunned.

"What happened?" My voice was gentle, beautiful, and mine.

"Go get a mirror." Alice whispered to Rose excitedly. I looked at Jacob confussed.

"Bella. I am a vampire." He was watching me carefully. I was shocked. And why did he tell me this now? That only meant... I AM A VAMPIRE! Wow. How am i going to explain this to my mom. Jacob went from nervous to happy. He started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I was tired of him laughing every chance he gets. I am thank funny looking or something? I eman everytime i see him, he is laughing. Why?

"Because i could read minds Bella."

"What?! Read minds? How?" He chuckled.

"Specific vampires are blessed with a power. I am blessed with reading minds. I could read anyone's mind. Including yours." i tried thinking of when that would be a bad thing. My face draining with horror. Oh my gosh! He read my mind when i was... oh come on! I dropped to the floor and covered my face. Although i couldn't feel his expression he went from humor to pitty. Why did i know that? Was that my power?

"oh come on Bella. Its okay. If you were to read my mind your would hear a whole bunch of crap about you!" If i were to blush, i would.

"Wait. I could feel your feelings. How is that?"

"must be your power."

"Huh. Interesting."


	6. Present Phonecall

**Sorry the other chapter was short! I just wanted to get to the present. By the way... i am only 13 years old. I am not as talented as 16 and 18 year old so i am imipressed with myself that i can write these types of stories. (My birthday is on June 19th! GEMINI ROCKS MAN! I am also indian but born in america) Okay so enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

_The present_

I looked out to window to the airplane. Ugh. I want to land. This so boring and i miss charlie. I look at the TV screan in front of me. I was suppose to be watching Slum Dog Millionaire. i don't understand hindi, only malyalam so i am thankful for the subtitles. I must have watched this 3 times but i love it. My favorite song is Jai Ho. I hate when people mispronounce it. They are pratically saying J ho. People say it like I ho with the j in front. I wipped my tears awat from the flashback.

"_Please put your seatbelt on, we are landing very shortly._" I put my seatbelt on and looked around. I saw 5 men around looking at me. I scooted down my chair as far as the seatbelt would let me. A man who must be 20 or less sat down next to me and put the seatbelt on.

"Hi. My name is Jack Robinson." I shook his hand.

"Hello. My name is Bella. Bella Swan." I knew how this sharade would work. Most men came to me trrying to show me the good guy. But i don't just date anyone. I date a guy who can sweep me off my feet and a boyfriend who is human probably can't sweep me off my feet.

"Bella Swan? That is a beautiful name. Just like you." He looked at me up and down. He was mostly staring at my chest.

"Well thank you." I said lound enough for him to stop staring. I turned to the window and looked outside. As i did, our airplane landed on the ground.

"Sorry. Would you like to go and eat?" I looked at him. I rose my eyebrow at him.

"How old are you?"

"27." He looked proud. Ewww! A guy would is 9 years older than me asked me out. Would these guys have no life.

"_We have now reached out destination. Please leave in an orderly fashion and thank you for flying on Jet Blue. Have a nice day."_ I picked up my bag and got up.

"How old are you Miss. Swan." I looked at him with disgust and rolled my eyes. I went in front of him and then stopped.

"I am 18 years old so got after another." I said calmly.

"Age is but a number."

"A strong number to me." He looked dissapointed.

"At least lemme take you to your destination."

"My destination is here." He looked at me confused but i gave him a deathly stare and he backed away. I got off the plane and went to go pick up my bags. I saw my bag and as i was about to pick it up my phone rang. I took my phone and saw Alice's picture.

"Alice?"

"Hey babe! How yah doin'?"

"How did you get my number?"

"Before you got transformed i saw it on your bed and was amazed a human could afford this thing. I saw your number and i took it and then gave you mine."

"Wow. You're a sneaky vampire."

"Aren't I?" I heard hushed voices. I strained to hear what was happening.

_She sound beautiful on the phone as her picture._

_Shut up Edward she'll hear you._

_i want to talk to her Alice._

_She doesn't know you!_

_She will._

_NO! Now leave me alone._

_Where is she?_

_Let me ask he and find out!_

_Okay._

"Hello?" I knew they were done. The other voice was dreamy. 10 times more dreamier than Jacob's. I wish i didn't break his heart. I just didn't like him once i was transformed. All i saw him was a person who killed me. Now i will never go to heaven! I forgave him of that but he is only a friend and my creator.

"Sorry Bells. My brother is giving me a hard time.

_Hey! I don't want to get off a bad start._

_You never started!_

"hey bella! Where are you?"

"At the airport. I am trying to get my bags but i can't talk to you and take my bags."

"Oh sorry!"

_So where is she?_

_At the airport._

_Why is she at the airport._

_She is coming to forks to live with her dad._

_THE ANGEL IS AT FORKS?_

_What angel? You mean bella?_

_Errr... never mind._

_Edward! You barely know the girl._

_So? Haven't you ever heard of true love first sight?_

I started giggling. I am starting to like this edward character.

_can she hear me?_

_Most likely edward! Good first impression!_

_ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

I heard quick footsteps and then a sigh.

"Wow Alice. Can i call you when i get to my house. I'll give you the address when i get there to come over."

"Oh cool! I get to come to your house?"

_you're going to Bella's house?_

_Maybe. Why would you care?_

_Ask her if i could come._

_SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU!_

_Pleeeeeeease!_

_Ugh! Hold on!_

"hey bella? Can Edward come over?" My breathing hitched. I get to see Edward? I wonder if his appearance is a beautiful as his voice. Or all vampires have nice voices? Does he really like me? How can he? He never met me in person. Only in my pictures? How doesn Edward have pictures of me? Maybe from Alice. Wait! How did Alice get pictures of me?

"hellloooo! So can he come?"

"Ah... sure. Why not. Bring rose if you want."

"Sure. Byes!"

"Bye." Before i hung up i heard edward and alice talking again.

_So am i going with you alice?_

_I don't want you to come._

_But Bella said yes right._

_Fine! But don't make a fool of me!_

_Yes! i have to look smoking for my new girl._

I giggled again. How can i go in the matter of minutes from crying to laughing?

_She is still on the phone?_

_Yup!_

_Oh come on!_

And then the phone turned off. Now i can't wait to see Edward. He sounds so cute and acts younger than he should. I hope he is not a younger gentleman. That happened to many times before and i don't want that again. A 9 year old asked me out! That was horrible! But i miss Charlie and i just have to get one more... ah! There is my last bag. Now off to see my dad!


End file.
